


I hate you.  Don't I?

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Hate to Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of John being a dick, Misunderstandings, Sabriel - Freeform, lower class!Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: hi there :) i was wondering if you were taking prompts? if you are, could you write a sabriel au where sam and gabe have known each other for years, but they’ve always hated each other. that is until they’re put in a situation where they are forced to co-operate or some shit like that and they end up falling in love :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you.  Don't I?

"Oh look, there he goes, mr. I'm tall and fit and have great grades. Mr. I skipped two grades to be here" Gabriel said, sneering a little.

"Do you ever shut up about him?" His sister Anna asked, peeking over the top of her book.

"No, because he thinks he can just get away with everything because of that smile of his"

"You don't even really know him, just that ever since 4th grade where Jessica Moore asked him to that dance instead of you, you hated him. We're in 10th grade now, get over it"

"No that's what started it, then ever since then every girl I ever liked, guess who they liked more"

"You don't like girls" Anna replied dryly.

"Not the point, he gets all the guys too. When I came out, everyone acted for months like I would give it to them. What happened when HE came out?" He snapped.

"The whole school gave him a big group hug"

"It happened, I swear"

"I wasn't there and neither were you, so it doesn't count as the whole school"

He just gave her a evil stare and went about eating his lunch.

~*~

"Could he be more annoying?" Sam groaned.

"What? Who? Oh give it up" Dean said, looking to where Sam was looking.

Gabriel was messing around with one of the teachers who was trying to be strict, though it wasn't working. No teacher could hold back a laugh when Gabe started acting like… himself.

"No, he only passed a few of his classes because he made the teacher laugh"

"Sammy, give it up, I get you hate him"

"It's more than that, I could get over that he is a ass clown, but the fact he doesn't like me is what does it"

"You two need to get locked in a room together, seriously"

"Yea THAT would go over well" Sam mumbled, taking a bite of his burger.

"Yea. So dad told me this morning that he was going to be out of town again this week" Dean said softly.

"Great, what friend is he going to visit this time? Jack, Jim or Jose?"" Sam sighed.

"Sammy"

"Sorry Dean" Sam said, resting his head on Deans shoulder for a moment.

"I know, I don't like it either"

"I'll behave"

"Good and try to survive Science" He laughed.

Science was the one class he and Gabe had together.

"Thaaaanks"

~*~

"Winchester, Milton" The teacher said.

A look of horror passed both the teens faces.

"What?" Gabriel said.

"What what Mr Milton, you and Mr Winchester are partners on this one, no I won't change my mind"

The shorter male huffed and slid down in his chair as Sam looked like he was about to be sick.

"Now" The teacher said as he got done with the list. "You will sit next to your new partner for the duration of this, so move"

When it didn't look like Gabriel was going to get out of his chair for anything Sam sighed and went and sat next to him. Looking over the sheet they were given as the rest of the students found their seats.

"So what one of these sounds good?" Sam asked, still looking at the paper with the list of experiments that they were supposed to do. They had to do all of them and document them. Didn't matter what order, just as long as they got all of them done.

"Why don't you pick, you're the smart one here" Gabe sneered.

"What is your problem with me?" Sam snapped.

"How about we go with everything?" He said smiling condescendingly at him.

"Well aren't you a ball of sunshine" Sam growled. "Well fine, how about we just go to your house after school and get a head start so we're done quicker"

"Fine, but at your house, not mine"

"Why not?" Sam asked, trying not to panic.

"Because I have to many siblings that will get in the way. Why afraid of me seeing your house that is probably spun in gold"

Sam swallowed a little thickly. "Fine whatever" He mumbled and raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Winchester?"

"May I go to the restroom?"

"Take the pass"

Gabe watched his retreating form and sneered a little more.

~*~

After school Gabe found Sam outside and headed over.

"So your brother giving us a ride?"

"Nope, walking" Sam mumbled, turning a little red.

"Why? He was here today"

"Skipped the rest of his classes"

"Right" He groaned and started following Sam.

As they passed house after house Gabe expected Sam at any point to say 'here we are' but he didn't. After almost a 20 minute walk, they turned on a little side street and Gabe almost gasped. Each of these houses were rundown and a few of them were boarded up.

"This is where you live?" He asked in a small voice. This was the part of town where his mom would always roll her windows up and lock the door.

"Yep, sorry the gold is missing" Sam said, flicking his eyes to Gabe then away.

Finally getting to a house in the middle of the block Sam moved up the creaking porch and pulled his keys out. Unlocking the door he opened it and moved in, holding the screen door, that had seen better days, open for Gabriel. Stepping in Gabriel was hit with the smell of air freshener. It was pretty sparsely furnished just a couch, an arm chair and a tv. He could see into the kitchen where where was a counter that almost cut it in half, with a table and four mismatched chairs on one side. On the other was a dirty white fridge and a stove with a box of matches next to it.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sam asked, heading into the kitchen and dropping his backpack on the table.

"Sure" Gabe said in a small voice.

He followed and almost gasped at how empty the fridge was, just a handful of things. Pulling two sprites out he handed one of the bottles to Gabe and sat down on one of the chairs.

"So, what one do we want to start with?" Sam asked as Gabe sat down.

"Uh" He said, blinking a few times.

"What?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't"

"Didn't?"

"Know you lived like, this" He said quietly.

"Well you never really bothered to ask, now did you?"

"No I really didn't. How long?"

"Since forever" Sam sighed, closing the book he had opened, knowing that they were going to talk before they got any work done.

"But your clothes and Deans car"

"The car was a hand me down when my dad got the truck he has and Dean always makes sure that we have enough to feed me and keep me clothed in clean stuff"

"How?"

"Working odd little jobs when he isn't working at the garage in town"

"That why he skipped school?"

"No" Sam said, a look of shame crossing his face.

"Then why?"

"Why does it matter Gabriel? Not like you give a fuck, you learn I don't live this perfect life that you thought I do and suddenly you care?"

"I guess I just always assumed you had this great life, better than mine"

"Because of your siblings?"

"Most of them hate my guts" He said, rubbing his hands together.

"What about your parents"

"Mom's not around and dad is ok, him and Anna make it worth it"

"Well how would you feel if your dad blamed you for your mom dying? How would you feel if your brother had to work himself to the bone just to keep food on the table for you? How about having to comfort said brother when he got robbed one night and I didn't eat for 6 nights in a row? Think I still have the better life?"

Gabe gasped as Sam took a few deep breaths, running his hands through his hair, hands shaking.

"Sam"

"No, just.. don't ok?"

"I'm sorry" He said moving over a chair and resting his hand on Sams shoulder.

"No you're not" He sniffed, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I am, I spent all this time thinking you were perfect and that the niceness you shine out was learned, not just from inside"

"Like I said, you never got to know me"

"I didn't, though I think I would like to"

Sam looked up at him, a few tears falling down his cheeks that Gabe wiped away.

"Why?"

"Because, it's not right to hate someone who doesn't deserve it, even if you steal all the girls and guys I like"

Letting out a little chuckle Sam wiped his eyes. "Not my fault"

"Yea, I know"

"Yea"

"So are you going to answer me?"

"About?"

"Why Dean skipped school, it's really not like him to leave you to walk home"

"He came here and cleaned all the liquor bottles and things up"

"Oh"

The silence stretched for a bit before Gabe got up and tugged Sams hand.

"What?"

"Come on, lets watch some tv or something, we don't have to start this right now"

Sam nodded and followed Gabe to the living room where they sat on the couch, thighs touching. Grabbing the remote they found a random thing watch for a little while before Sam let out a small yawn.

"Tired?" Gabe asked.

"Yea, though I need to get the rest of my homework done, no time for a nap"

"Yes there is" Gabe said, holding onto Sam when he tried to stand up.

"No there isn't"

"Take one for an hour, I'll be here to wake you up" He said gently.

Looking conflicted for a few moments Sam nodded and Gabe moved over so Sam could lay his head in his lap. Sam fell asleep fast as Gabes fingers moved through his hair.

An hour later the older male roused him gently from sleep.

"How do you feel?" He asked as Sam sat up.

"Better" He smiled. "So, where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we going to continue hating each other or what?"

Gabe took a deep breath and really looked at the male in front of him. For the longest time he held hate for him. Held the hate for things unjustified and that were wrong and never really looked at him. He knew Sam was good looking from the amount of times he made fun of it, but really looking at him like this was something else.

"I think we can get along"

"Just get along?"

"Well" He smiled and chuckled a little, wrapping his fingers around the back of Sams neck and pulling him close.

"Well?"

"I think we can do better than that"

Pulling him closer he pressed their lips together, instantly reveling in how soft they were. Kissing him just for a few minutes Gabe could already feel all the hate he had for him over the years running out of him. Maybe even leaving enough room for love.


End file.
